The invention relates to a hand-held power tool, in particular, a trimmer or the like, comprising a tool rotatingly driven by a drive shaft, wherein the drive shaft is driven by an electric drive motor.
Trimmers with electric drive motors have an on/off switch with which the device is switched on or off. When the electric drive motor is switched, the motor runs up to a maximum idle speed in no-load operation; this idle speed is significantly above the operating speed. In order to limit the idle speed, speed limiter circuits are employed that limit the maximum speed of the electric drive motor to a set value.
Limiting the electric speed is regularly done by limiting the power draw; however, the power output of the drive motor is then limited also in the operating state.